yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Cambridge Science Park railway station
Cambridge Science Park railway station (or Chesterton railway station) is a proposed railway station that would be located in the Cambridge suburb of Chesterton, close to Cambridge Science Park. The official proposal from Cambridgeshire County Council, which has the backing of the rail industry, is to locate the station at Chesterton Sidings on the Fen Line, which runs from Cambridge to King's Lynn. The station would connect to the Cambridgeshire Guided Busway and provide an interchange with Park & Ride and local Stagecoach bus services. Current plans proposed that construction would start in 2014 and that the station would be operational by 2015. The station was given full approval in December 2013. Proposal The new station would complement the existing Cambridge station off Hills Road to the south of the city by serving locations to the north east of Cambridge, being within walking distance of Cambridge Science Park. The station would provide an interchange with Park & Ride and local Stagecoach bus services. Construction costs have been estimated at £21–£24 million, and a preliminary business case indicates a benefit-cost ratio of 9.6:1. The station is due to be connected to the Cambridgeshire Guided Busway providing access from Huntingdon, St Ives (including the Park & Ride site) and the proposed new town, Northstowe and nearby park and ride site. Proposed service pattern In February 2012, Cambridgeshire County Council envisaged that the following services would serve the station in a standard off-peak hour: 5 to Cambridge, with 2tph continuing to London King's Cross; 1tph continuing to London Liverpool Street and 1tph continuing to Stansted Airport. 4tph to Ely, with 1tph continuing to King's Lynn, 1tph continuing to Birmingham New Street and 1tph continuing to Norwich. History More than £20 million of the cost would have been provided from the Regional Funding Allocation. In March 2010 the government announced that it was abolishing the Transport Innovation Fund (TIF), and according to officers of the county council the station was "at risk". Politicians went further, with Conservative election literature in April 2010 saying that the station would not happen. At this time, campaign group CAST.IRON claimed that such a station would be much cheaper, perhaps as little as £3 million if it could be constructed at the same time as the island platforms at Cambridge station in 2011, included its proposal as part of its submission to the DfT's Greater Anglia rail franchise consultation. Cambridgeshire County Council is hoping that infrastructure owner Network Rail will fund at least part of the station's construction. Cambridge MP Julian Huppert gave his support to the project along with the leader of Cambridge City Council, Sian Reid in February 2011. In September 2011, Theresa Villiers, the Minister of State for Transport visited Cambridge, and discussed the proposed station with county council members, saying that the government was interested in further development of the council's proposal. Official government approval was given in February 2012, with work due to begin in 2014. Other details, including a proposed service pattern, were published by Cambridgeshire County Council when announcing approval of the proposal. The Cambridge Cycling Campaign published their proposals for integration of the new station with cycling and pedestrian facilities in November 2012. The railway station was given full approval in December 2013. The station is set to have space for 1000 bicycles, 450 cars and to interchange with the Cambridgeshire Guided Busway. It is expected that construction will finish in late 2014 or 2015. References External links * Cambridgeshire County Council - transport plans * CAST.IRON (Cambridge and St. Ives Railway Organisation) Category:Transport in Cambridge Category:Proposed railway stations in England Category:Railway stations in Cambridgeshire